Amor Teimoso
by Nanna Black
Summary: [One shot] As brigas de Bulma e Vegeta perturbam Trunks, e cabe aos pais assegurar que o garoto saiba que eles se amam.


**Título Original: **Stubborn Love

**Amor Teimoso**

_Por Mango Madness_

"Eu derrotei o gigante malvado, Vossa Majestade", reportou Goten, ajoelhando-se aos pés de Trunks.

"Maravilhoso!" Trunks exclamou. "O reino está em paz de novo. Eu o nomeio 'Sir Kakarotto'". Ele tomou de um galho que tinha encontrado e deu tapinhas no ombro de Goten com ele.

"Kakarotto?" Perguntou Goten confuso. "Onde arranjou esse nome?"

Trunks deu de ombros. "Meu pai sempre fala nele enquanto está treinando. Acho que é um ser bem poderoso. Papai fala sempre que quer ser mais forte que ele".

"Ah", Goten sorriu. "Sou um cavaleiro bem poderoso! Legal!"

"Certo, sir Kakarotto", Trunks disse gravemente, voltando ao personagem. "Um mensageiro veio me contar que há um monstro voador que está atacando os camponeses. Você deve pará-lo!"

Antes que Goten pudesse aceitar essa 'missão', os dois mezzo saiyajins repentinamente sentiram um ki se aproximando, e viram Gohan descer na Nuvem Voadora.

"Irmão!" Goten chamou alegremente. "Vem brincar com a gente. Estamos brincando de 'Rei e Cavaleiro'".

"Desculpa", Gohan disse, brecando a Nuvem a alguns metros do chão. "A mamãe disse que você tem que vir para casa agora. É quase hora do jantar".

"Mas, maninho..." Choramingou Goten.

"Vem", Gohan disse firmemente. "Se não formos para casa logo, a mamãe vai ficar com raiva".

A mente de Goten se encheu com imagens do monstro assustador no qual sua mãe se transformava quando ficava com raiva. Ninguém, nem mesmo 'Sir Kakarotto', podia derrotar _aquilo_. "Táá..." Ele disse relutantemente.

"Além disso", Gohan disse, olhando para Trunks, "eu tenho bastante certeza de que logo o Trunks vai ter que entrar para jantar também. Certo?"

Trunks abriu a boca para responder quando, de repente, sentiu um imenso ki nas proximidades. Um olhar para Gohan e Goten mostrou que eles também haviam sentido. O ki era imenso, mas violentamente errante; seu dono obviamente passava por uma crise emocional; especificamente, uma de raiva.

"Cara", Goten disse fascinado, "isso é o seu pai?".

"É", Trunks disse hesitante. Havia uma ponta de extrema crueldade no ki em questão, que o perturbava. "Acho que ele está brigando com minha mãe de novo".

Gohan notou a expressão preocupada no rosto de Trunks. "Ei, não se preocupe. Nossos pais costumavam brigar o tempo todo, e tenho certeza de que eles ainda brigariam se nosso pai ainda estivesse vivo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não se amam, porque, não importa a confusão na qual papai se metia, mamãe sempre o perdoava-"

"-e eles se beijavam e faziam as pazes!" Goten concluiu alegremente. Ele não sabia isso por experiência, mas Gohan lhe contara histórias sobre como era a vida antes de Goku ter de se sacrificar durante os Jogos de Cell.

"Beijar?" Trunks disse em dúvida. Ele nunca tinha visto seus pais se beijarem antes. "Depois que eles brigam, o papai geralmente dorme no sofá, ou às vezes na câmara de gravidade, por uns dias".

Gohan suspirou para si mesmo, mas a expressão alegre em seu rosto não mudou. "Mesmo assim, não se preocupe. Seus pais são boas pessoas, e eu tenho certeza de que eles se amam muito. Lembre disso". A Nuvem Voadora se ergueu no ar. "Tchau!" Os irmãos Son disseram, acenando. Trunks acenou de volta, e eles se afastaram. Trunks virou-se e começou a ir rumo ao prédio principal da Corporação Cápsula. Ao se aproximar, pôde ouvir os gritos de seus pais pelas paredes, e estremeceu. Ele se forçou a pensar no que Gohan tinha dito, e se sentiu um pouco melhor. Seus pais estavam apenas brigando, isso era tudo. Gohan não parecera preocupado com isso - por que Trunks devia se preocupar? Seus pais estavam apenas brigando – até mesmo os pais de Gohan faziam isso – eles só estavam brigando, eram boas pessoas, se amavam mui-

De repente, Vegeta gritou algo com todas as suas forças, e seu ki explodiu para o nível de supersaiyajin. O explosivo ruído de vidro partindo seguiu-se imediatamente. Trunks congelou, os olhos arregalados de medo. Uma doentia sensação de náusea nasceu dentro dele. No momento seguinte, a porta de trás se abriu com um estrondo, e Vegeta, no nível de super e literalmente vidrado de fúria, saiu correndo e voou para longe. Trunks assistiu a aura flamejante de seu pai desaparecer no horizonte, então correu para dentro da C.C. Trunks sabia que eles estavam brigando na cozinha, mas Bulma não estava lá. Os restos partidos dos copos de água estavam no chão perto da parede. Algumas fotos nas paredes estavam bambas, e um pano de prato estava no assoalho. Ele olhou ao redor e ouviu os resmungos furiosos de sua mãe vindos do laboratório. Ele espiou pela porta e a viu consertando agressivamente um robô. Cuidadosamente, ele entrou.

"Mamãe?" Ele perguntou.

Bulma parou seu vigoroso tratamento no robô e olhou por cima do ombro para ele. "Ah, oi querido". Ela sorriu de modo animado. "Divertiu-se brincando com o Goten?"

Trunks pareceu sem graça. "Ah, sim", ele fez uma pequena pausa. "A senhora e o papai brigaram de novo?"

Bulma estreitou os olhos à lembrança e voltou a consertar o robô. "Brigamos. Aquele bobo alegre não consegue pôr na cabeça dura dele que ser o príncipe de um planeta destruído não quer dizer nada na Terra". Ela voltou os olhos para Trunks, com uma expressão dura. "Tenho um conselho a lhe dar: nunca se case com realeza que o é apenas no nome. Eles são mais pomposos que a realeza verdadeira porque não têm nada a governar, e vão olhar para você como se você não fosse nada". Ela abaixou o alicate e apanhou uma chave de fenda. "E o único motivo pelo qual ele é o lutador mais forte do universo é porque Goku está _morto_. Não sei sobre você, mas isso não é grande coisa na minha opinião".

Trunks ouviu sua mãe tagarelando com preocupação. Ele relembrou Vegeta virando super e o som de vidro se partindo, e então a visão do vidro no chão da cozinha depois. Vegeta estivera furioso o bastante para matar; Trunks o sentira em seu ki e o vira em seus olhos. Bulma parecia bem, mas...

"O papai bateu na senhora?" Perguntou.

Bulma ficou congelada de choque e olhou para Trunks. O mestiço saiyajin a observava, com seus imensos olhos azuis tristes e preocupados. Bulma sentiu uma onda de culpa cair sobre ela. Ela quisera perguntar-lhe onde diabos ele ouvira aquela idéia, mas sabia. Trunks estava nas proximidades; sem dúvida, tinha sentido os kis dela e de Vegeta flutuando. Ele provavelmente entreouvira-os vezes seguidas quando eles brigavam. Eles nunca se importavam onde estavam ou quem podia estar por perto, quando começavam a brigar - se se irritassem, nada poderia impedi-los. Diabos, eles até brigavam quando Bulma estava com Trunks nos braços, quando bebê. Obviamente, na época todos estavam angustiados com a ameaça dos andróides, mas ainda era um exemplo da contínua exposição de Trunks a suas brigas. Agora, na inocente idade de cinco anos, Trunks já convivia com o medo de suas brigas saírem do controle e tornarem-se fisicamente violentas.

"Não, Trunks, querido, ele nunca me agrediria", Bulma disse, abaixando a chave de fenda. "Eu estava balançando os braços e derrubei os copos acidentalmente no chão. É com isso que você estava preocupado?"

"É", Trunks respondeu, fungando. Bulma o tomou nos braços e o prendeu contra ela, quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

"Me desculpe, querido", ela disse, abraçando-o com força. "Seu pai e eu nos amamos muito, mas é que às vezes um não gosta do que o outro faz. E por isso brigamos".

Trunks afastou-se e esfregou os olhos com um punho rechonchudo. "Mas por que vocês têm que brigar? Não podem perdoar um ao outro, se beijar e fazer as pazes?"

Bulma sentiu uma pontada de dor. Se fosse simples assim... "Bom, seu pai é muito... seu pai e _eu_", ela corrigiu, "somos muito teimosos, e pessoas teimosas não podem resolver as coisas assim o tempo todo".

Trunks pareceu começar a entender, e pareceu deprimido. Finalmente, perguntou, "Mas o que deixou vocês dois com tanta raiva? Por que estavam brigando?"

Bulma abriu a boca para responder, mas, confusa, fechou-a. Relembrando, ela podia recordar que ela e Vegeta cuspiram insultos um ao outro, Vegeta tagarelara sobre ser o príncipe dos saiyajins, e então ela gritara a ele que eles estavam na Terra e que ele era o príncipe de nada porque o Planeta Vegeta não existia mais, mas ela não podia lembrar o motivo da briga antes de eles começaram a se xingar. Seu queixo caiu de surpresa a isso. "Quer saber?" Ela disse, parecendo intrigada. "Honestamente, eu não lembro".

* * *

Naquela noite, a lua brilhava prateada no céu, e iluminava a Corporação Cápsula. No quarto de Bulma e Vegeta, Bulma estava na cama, acordada, profundamente pensativa. Trunks dormia a sono solto em seu quarto, tendo o que Bulma esperava que fossem sonhos agradáveis. Ela tinha se desculpado com ele de novo antes da cama, e se assegurara de deixá-lo bem seguro em seu abraço e beijo de boa noite. O exausto mestiço de saiyajin tinha adormecido quase que imediatamente, e agora Bulma estava sozinha, refletindo sobre o que devia ser feito para remediar as coisas a longo prazo.

A janela parcialmente aberta subitamente abriu-se por completo, e Vegeta esgueirou-se para dentro, parecendo cansado e sonolento. Sua roupa de treinamento estava rasgada, queimada e ensangüentada. Seu cabelo que desafiava a gravidade estava despenteado. Não era difícil adivinhar que ele tinha se enfiado nos confins do mundo e treinado até que estivesse exausto, para lidar com sua frustração. Apesar de ter visto a luz do quarto acesa pela porta, ele ainda pareceu surpreso por ver Bulma acordada tão tarde.

"Ainda de pé", ele disse. "À minha espera?"

Bulma pensou em algumas respostas atravessadas que podia dar a ele, mas as engoliu. "Não, eu estava pensando".

Vegeta tirou as luvas sujas e as jogou no chão. "Longe de você se preocupar comigo".

"Por favor, Vegeta, não vamos começar", Bulma implorou. "Eu estava pensando em nossas brigas. Você sabe, Trunks entreouviu nossa discussão desta tarde".

Vegeta atirou as botas longe, junto das luvas. "Achei que tinha sentido o ki dele quando saí. O que o moleque queria?"

"Ele entrou e conversou comigo. Ficou com medo do que podia ter acontecido durante a briga". Ela fez uma pausa. "Ele ficou com medo de você ter me batido".

Vegeta não deu sinal visível de ter escutado Bulma, mas ficou calado por um momento. Enfim, disse, "As pessoas brigam o tempo todo, e ele tem que aceitar isso. Sobre bater em você, ele com certeza sabe que eu não sou depravado ao ponto de bater em minha própria companheira".

Bulma suspirou. "Eu não tenho certeza se ele realmente _sabe_. Pense nisso. Seus os seus pais brigassem um tempo todo, e numa dessas brigas a coisa ficasse tão feia que você pudesse ouvir as vozes deles do lado de fora da casa e seu pai virasse supersaiyajin, acho que você também se preocuparia".

Vegeta despiu o collant, decidiu que não valia a pena salvá-lo e o jogou na lata de lixo. "Está falando do ponto de vista de um humano ou de um saiyajin?"

Bulma suspirou de novo. "Esqueça. Mas pelo menos faz idéia do que quero dizer?"

"Faço".

"Acho que nós dois precisamos ser pais melhores", Bulma disse enquanto Vegeta tirava seu pijama de uma gaveta e o vestiu. "Quero dizer, nós brigamos por causa de coisas muito estúpidas. Lembra-se pelo menos do motivo da briga de hoje?"

Vegeta parou de se vestir e começou a pensar bem. Só podia se lembrar que Bulma havia insultado sua posição nobre, e ele dissera a ela exatamente o que pensava dela no momento, mas nada disso tinha começado a briga. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em frustração.

"Viu? Você não lembra, e eu também não. Estamos brigando por coisas tão triviais que esquecemos o que elas eram".

Vegeta voltou a se vestir, mas nada disse.

"Escute", Bulma disse, "eu já me desculpei com Trunks. Acha que pode fazer o mesmo?"

E se eu não tiver vontade?" Retrucou Vegeta.

"Por favor?" Bulma suplicou. "Significaria muito para ele. E para _mim_. Trunks quer te imitar. Você é um herói para ele".

"Tá, tá. Não precisa fazer eu me sentir culpado, mulher". Resmungando, Vegeta foi pelo corredor até o quarto de Trunks e abriu a porta. A lua brilhava radiante pela janela, enchendo o quarto com luz prateada. O ki de Trunks estava baixo e regular em seu sono, e seu rostinho, relaxado. Cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na moldura da porta, Vegeta esperou.

* * *

Trunks sentiu o ki de Vegeta mesmo dormindo e despertou. Olhou para a porta e viu uma silhueta muito familiar na porta de seu quarto. "Papai?"

"É claro", retrucou Vegeta.

"Por que está aqui?"

"Eu não preciso de motivo, ou preciso?" Desafiou Vegeta.

Trunks sentiu-se magoado com aquela resposta. "Ah, não". Houve um silêncio desconfortável, e então ele perguntou, "O senhor e a mamãe ainda estão brigando?"

"Não".

Trunks ficou um pouco aliviado com isto, mas era evidente que Vegeta parecia frustrado com algo. Trunks sentou-se desconfortável no silêncio e observou seu pai cautelosamente. Finalmente, Vegeta falou.

"Pra começar, eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca atacaria a sua mãe - um saiyajin tem muito mais honra do que isso". Ele espiou Trunks com uma leve mágoa. "E, em segundo lugar, eu..." Vegeta começou a ter visível dificuldade ao falar. Ele descruzou os braços desconfortavelmente sobre o peito. "Eu... lamento por ter brigado com ela". Ele parecia quase envergonhado pelo que tinha acabado de dizer. "Eu... acho... que não... penso antes de ficar com raiva".

Trunks estava fascinado pelo que Vegeta tinha acabado de dizer. Nunca antes ele tinha ouvido o pai admitir culpa por qualquer coisa. Trunks ficou feliz, mas também pôde ver o quanto dizer tudo aquilo tinha magoado o orgulho de Vegeta. "Eu entendo", ele compreendeu. "É muito fácil ficar com raiva".

Vegeta olhou para longe, de olhos baixos. "É sim".

Trunks saiu da cama, aproximou-se de Vegeta e abraçou a perna deste. O pequeno _mezzo_-saiyajin era tão baixinho que nem atingia a cintura do pai. A reação inicial de Vegeta era afastá-lo, mas resistiu à vontade.

Trunks ergueu para o pai seus grandes olhos azuis. "Eu o amo, pai".

Vegeta ficou tão surpreso pelo comentário que descruzou os braços. Não entendia de onde aquilo tinha vindo, ou porquê, e isso o perturbava. Ele piscou em confusão, suas feições quase em espasmo enquanto ele tentava compreender os sentimentos. Parte dele estava desgostosa por seu filho _mezzo_-saiyajin estar demostrando emoções humanas tão patéticas, mas outra parte dele sentia-se, bem, _feliz_ por Trunks gostar de verdade dele. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas não fazia idéia do que dizer. Sua boca se movia como a de um peixe, enquanto ele fazia várias tentativas de falar, mas ficava se calando.

"Não se preocupe", Trunks disse. "Eu entendo".

Vegeta parou de tentar falar. Será que Trunks realmente entendia? Um olhar no rosto de Trunks mostrou que talvez ele entendesse. Afinal, Trunks _tinha_ metade de sangue saiyajin, mas, aos cinco anos de idade, ele podia mesmo entender o que era o orgulho, e sua influência quanto aos sentimentos? Trunks sabia, contudo; ele agora sabia que, apesar de seus pais serem ambos pessoas teimosas, ainda assim eles se amavam. Para Vegeta, com todo o seu orgulho, admitiu sua culpa e perdir perdão era maravilhoso, e Trunks o amava por isso. E Vegeta não precisava fazer ou dizer algo mais que isso, porque o ato em si dizia a Trunks que ele amava Bulma e ele.

Vegeta relaxou e sorriu de leve para Trunks, que retribuiu o sorriso. Depois de um momento, Trunks soltou a perna e voltou para a cama. Enquanto Vegeta se dirigia à porta, Trunks disse, "Boa noite, papai".

Vegeta parou com a mão na porta e olhou por cima do ombro. Aquele sorriso genuíno, por menor que fosse, continuava em seu rosto. "Boa noite, Trunks".


End file.
